netflixsalteredcarbonfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
''Takeshi Kovacs'' A man from another time. Another planet. He’s seen terrible things in his life and done worse. Arrested and put on ice, he is awakened centuries later in a body that is not his own and brought to a world he does not recognize. ''Laurens Bancroft'' The wealthy “Meth” that brings Kovacs off stack and hires him to investigate his own mysterious murder. Bancroft is functionally immortal he has countless clones and sleeves, and has consolidated his power and wealth so that he's practically untouchable. ''Miriam Bancroft'' Bancroft’s trophy wife who defines physical perfection. But Miriam is more than a trophy. She knows how to read people and play to their desires. Like her husband, she’s thrived for hundreds of years by cloning herself and living on in new clones so she has the insight and manipulative powers of someone who has lived a privileged life for centuries. ''Detective Kristin Ortega'' Ortega is attached to Kovacs from the moment he comes off stack. Ostensibly she is watching over him because he is a criminal from centuries ago, but the real reason is Kovacs has been dumped into the body (or ‘sleeve’) of her jailed boyfriend. ''Reileen Kawahara Kovacs'' The younger sister of Takeshi Kovacs, Reileen is the consummate survivor. Like a Corleone, she puts family above all else and will undertake any enterprise or ally with anyone to protect family. If power is about being seen and control is about being invisible, she'll opt for invisible it's safer and more strategic. ''Quell'' A fierce rebel leader who trained Kovacs to be an Envoy. Also the love of his life. Kovacs watched helplessly during the Battle of Stronghold as she was killed in front of him, and Quell haunts and guides him even centuries later. ''Edgar A.I. Poe'' A centuries old, highly evolved Artificial Intelligence who is currently inhabiting the psyche of Edgar Allan Poe. He is the proprietor of The Raven, a luxury hotel that caters to the more discerning guest who values the ideals of an older, more civilized age. ''Vernon Elliot'' Former medic in the Protectorate Tactical Marines, the various wars have taken their toll and left him a broken man. His wife turned to crime to keep the family afloat, but she got caught. His daughter turned to prostitution to get the money to bail mom out, but she got killed. Elliot seems millimeters away from murderous rage at any given moment, but also lacks the energy to travel that distance. The one thing he clings to is the notion that his daughter Lizzie can be restored to mental and physical health. And that he can have his family back. ''Detective Elias Ryker'' Ortega’s ex-boyfriend. A street smart cop who grew up in the shadow of Lick Town – which makes him uniquely suited for his job policing it. He was a rising star in the Organic Damage Department until he was busted for killing a SIA Agent – a crime he was framed for. He’s been “on ice” awaiting trial, which is why his sleeve has been made available for lease and Kovacs is the man now wearing it. ''Alazne Ortega'' Ortega’s mother. A devoutly religious NeoC. Became a widow when her police officer husband was struck down in the line of duty. Horrified that her daughter has also become a cop, and that Kristin lost her religion somewhere along the way. ''Samir Abboud'' A hard nosed, seasoned Detective who was partners with Ortega’s father and has since become Kristin’s mentor and protector. ''Mister Leung'' Reileen’s right hand man. A fixer, killer and infiltrator with a shadowy past and a penchant for religious conversations. He’s made himself invisible to electronic tracking of all kinds. Beneath a seemingly pedestrian exterior is one of the most dangerous men in the world. ''Dimitri Kadmin'' A cunning but unhinged strongman who works for Reileen. His consciousness is a copy of a copy of a copy of his original ‘self’ and thus his mind has lost resolution, leaving him slightly insane. No matter what sleeve he wears, he always downloads a backup of himself into a second sleeve in order to have literal backup in his criminal endeavours. Dimi has a strange familial relationships with his backups and thinks of them as his ‘brothers’. ''Ava Elliot'' Vernon Elliots’ wife was a brilliant and talented hacker whose unique skills set allowed her to steal moments of memories from the rich and famous as they needle cast from sleeve to sleeve, or planet to planet. She was busted trying to sell these ‘mindbytes’ on the blackmarket. She’s currently serving 20 years on ice. Ava wrestles with guilt her daughter Lizzie turned to prostitution, and ended up dead, trying to raise the credits to parole Ava. ''Lizzie Elliot '' A murder victim driven insane by the violence of her murder, whose consciousness is stuck in an ineffective low-rent medical virtuality suite in Vernon Elliot’s home. All she does is scream if someone loads in to talk with her. Lizzie was once beautiful, whipsmart, and outgoing, with big dreams. She gave it all up to save her family. Kovacs comes to believe there’s a secret buried in her damaged mind that might be the missing link that ties everything together... ''Isaac Bancroft'' The oldest son of the Bancrofts. Ambitious, driven, spoiled, his mind is over a hundred years old, but his over jealous father has kept in a teenaged body has a lesson in humility. Isaac frequently acts out, embarrassing the family… or even putting himself at risk. ''Naomi Bancroft'' A futuristic Paris Hilton, Naomi is the youngest daughter of the fabulously wealthy Bancrofts. She can literally have anything she wants – but what she likes most is “wearing” her mother Miriam’s sleeve and taking it out for a raucous spin. After all, mom’s custom made body is equipped with Merge 9 which basically makes her irresistible to both men and women. ''The Envoys'' Quell’s revolutionary group of elite soldiers that included Kovacs and his sister Reileen. They became Kovacs’ extended family and gave him a moral purpose in life. Kovacs lost them all and lost his way after the Protectorate launched a viral strike at Stronghold that left everyone dead except for him. Kovacs is haunted by survivor's’ guilt… and by the memories of his long dead friends.